Seth and Sarah on Earth- Out of This World
by fantasybookworm2012
Summary: A year after the end of the movie Seth and Sara come back to visit Jack and Alex. The two aliens then wind up going to school. Rated to be safe.
1. Back to Earth

Jack Bruno and Alex Friedman stared at the device that the two alien kids had given them a year before. The device was blinking and the two couldn't help but wonder what it meant. The two had promised that they would return and visit. Jack and Alex couldn't go to the kids' home planet because the atmosphere had been suffering at the time.

A few minutes later their doorbell rang. Alex sat the device on the dark brown dresser and the two walked to the door. Jack opened it and standing in front of them were two kids. A boy and a girl both with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jack Bruno," the girl said in her old computer-like way.

"Sara!" Jack yelled. "Seth!"

The two kids nodded.

"I take it you are pleased to see us?" Sara questioned. Jack and Alex both nodded.

"Come in," Alex offered. Seth and Sara came into the house.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Jack said.

"So we need to catch birds?" Seth asked.

"Right," Jack said. "Different planet. You don't use idioms as much."

"Jack meant we need to talk about what the other has done since you left Earth."

Seth and Sara nodded in understanding then the four went over and sat on the couch.

**A/N: I know I have other stories in-progress but I really like this idea. If anyone knows the name of Seth and Sara's home planet please tell me. **


	2. Conversation and Soup

"Earth has not changed since we were last here," Sara said.

"What about your planet?"

"Our parents' experiment was successful and our planet's atmospheric composition has returned to_" Seth said then started naming off numbers.

"In English?" Jack asked.

"Our planet has resumed to having the same type of atmosphere as your own," Sara said but still spoke in her computer-like way.

"Okay," Jack said.

"We wrote a book," Alex told the kids. "About our adventures with you a year ago."

"How long are you staying?" Jack asked.

"We have previously agreed on a chronological arrangement which states that we will be staying on Earth for an Earthling year," Seth said. Sara nodded.

"How will you parents keep in touch with you?"

"They are three million light years away how would we be able to make physical contact with them?" Sara asked.

"I meant how will you communicate with them?" Jack explained.

"We will use our devices to maintain contact with our home planet," Seth responded.

Jack and Alex nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked. The two kids nodded then followed Alex to the kitchen. When Alex handed them a bowl of soup and a spoon they just stared at it curiously.

Jack then showed them how to eat soup while the four conversed more.

A/N: Please review. I'm enjoying writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

After the four finished eating Seth and Sara both looked ready to fall asleep.

"When did you kids last sleep?" Jack asked.

"It takes some time to travel such a distance," Seth said. "It took us three Earth days."

"Alright," Alex said. "We can talk in the morning. For now, you need to sleep."

Seth and Sara nodded then Jack and Alex showed them each to respective rooms.

The next morning the four met in the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked. Seth and Sara both nodded.

"We think it will be a good idea for you to let people know about you," Alex said calmly.

The two looked at her with confusion.

"We want you to tell people about you planet."

The two nodded in understanding.

"Why?" both asked at the same time.

"Sara, I know you can read your brother's mind but can he read yours?" Jack asked.

"No," Sara said.

"My sister and I are really close," Seth said.

Alex and Jack nodded then the four sat down to eat. They were eating soup again and Jack made plans to teach the kids how to eat all Earth food.

**A/N: I wrote this yesterday and forgot to post it. Oops. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. The Plan

Once the four finished eating they all walked into the living room. The living room was painted a solid tan color and the furniture was black. Seth sat down next to his sister on the couch closest to the window. Jack and Alex sat on the couch situated opposite of the one Seth and Sara were on.

"Most Earth kids go to school," Alex said diving right into the matter of the kids needing to be at least remotely human.

Sara got a questioning look on her face and looked at her brother. Alex attempted to explain school to the two kids with only mild success.

"What do you guys do to learn?" Jack finally asked.

"Our parents teach us," Sara said.

"Why?"

"Our planet was on the verge of dying," Seth reminded him.

Jack nodded.

"Well, if you're going to be here as long as you are you have to go to school, no questions."

_What do you think, Sara. _Seth thought.

"It sound like a worthwhile experience," Sara said,

"What?" Jack asked.

"I was reading Seth's mind," Sara said.

"We're going to let people know about you on Saturday. Alright?" Alex said.

Seth and Sara nodded.

"Until then we are staying in the house."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks to the reviewers of past chapters. And I'll update ASAP.**


	5. Reporters

Jack and Alex arranged a way to reveal Seth and Sara and before they knew it, it was Saturday morning.

"Morning, Sara," Alex said as the alien walked into the living room and Sara waved. Seth came in second later. "Morning Seth."

Jack came into the living room. Seth and Sara were both slightly scared, anyone would be if the last time they were somewhere they had been captured.

Once the four ate breakfast, Seth and Sara had learned how to eat a few more human foods, they all went outside and got in the car.

They drove to where they were having the revelation and clambered out of the car.

"Ready?" Alex asked. Seth and Sara nodded warily. The four walked in and they all sat down at a table on a stage in the front of the room. There were a bunch of cameras and Seth and Sara both looked at them curiously.

"Jack Bruno," Sara said. "What are those black things?"

"Sara, those are cameras."

"I do not understand."

"Uh, Alex, can you explain?"

Alex nodded.

"People on Earth like to document their experiences so they use cameras to do so."

Sara nodded.

"What's the big news?" a reporter asked.

"You know how Alex Friedman and I wrote that book?" Jack said. The reporter nodded. "It's true."

"Yeah right."

"And these two are the aliens from the book."

Everyone in the room was overcome with skepticism.

"Do you require an act of proof?" Sara asked. The reporters nodded and Sara levitated a camera right out of someone's hand the lowered it back down. Seth thrust his hand into the table and pulled it back out. The reporters all shared looks of amazement.

"Would anyone like to ask questions?" Alex asked. Seth and Sara looked at her and she told Sara with her thoughts what they needed to do. Sara gave her brother an explaination with a low voice.

"Why are you on Earth again?" a reporter asked. Seth and Sara looked at each other.

"We wished to come see our friends from our previous mission to Earth," Seth said.

They spent an hour just talking to the reporters then left. When they got back to Jack and Alex's house the four went into the kitchen and got something to eat. They then began discussing things Seth and Sara shouldn't do when they went to school.

**A/N: Sorry if Seth and Sara's speech is wrong. I'm not from their planet I can't get their dialect perfectly. It's like writing in another language the first time you've ever seen it. Please review. Did I get their speech right?**


	6. The Park and School Supplies

The next day Seth, Sara, Jack, and Alex went to the park. A teenage girl walked up to them.

"Aren't you the aliens form the book Race to Witch Mountain?" she asked. Seth and Sara nodded confused as to why the girl asked. The girl then went on to a rant of questions about their planet. The four slipped away quietly and walked back to the car then drove home.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Jack asked. Alex, Seth, and Sara all agreed and they drove to a small pizza place down the road.

"What do you want to eat?" Jack asked as they walked in. Seth and Sara had no idea what the choices were so they ended up getting a cheese pizza.

When they finished eating they headed over to Target to get the two school supplies. They'd be entering their junior year together.

**A/N: Fairly short I just am super afraid I'm going to screw up their dialect. That's one of the reasons they didn't talk. Someone please let me know what they thought, aside from the length.**


	7. English

The next day Seth and Sara enrolled at the local high school and they got their schedules. A guidance counselor came to show the two around to their classes. Jack and Alex then left.

"Look like your first class is English, you're starting at a weird time of the year. The students are reading Romeo and Juliet."

"What is Romeo and Juliet?" Sara asked.

"It's a famous play, I don't know what planet you're from but everyone has at least heard of that."

Seth and Sara looked at each other.

"What?"

The two didn't say anything to her and they just followed her to a classroom.

"Ms. Harold your two new students are here," the guidance counselor said.

"Hello," Ms. Harold, a lady with curly dark black hair and blue eyes, said. "I'm Ms. Harold what're your names?"

"This is Seth and Sara," the guidance counselor said then walked out of the room.

"Seth," Ms. Harold said. "You can sit here."

She pointed to a desk next to a boy with black hair and brown eyes. "Sara, sit here," she finished pointing to a desk next to a girl with red hair and green eyes.

Seth and Sara sat where Ms. Harold told them too.

**Sara's POV**

I sat down next to the red- haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Natalie she shouted. I looked at my brother.

"Do you know him?" Natlaie asked.

"Who?"

"The other new kid."

"I must know him he is my brother."

"Oh."

Seth stood up and came over.

"Sara," he said. "Do you have any knowledge of the thing called Romeo and Juliet?"

I shook my head.

"Please tell me he's only kidding," Natalie said.

"Seth sit down," Ms. Harold said. Seth went back and sat down.

"Now, instead of reading, today we'll be doing a meet-and-greet activity," Ms. Harold said. "Seth, Sara, I assume your old school did that once?"

Seth looked at me and I shook my head.

"Well, I'll explain. Everyone get into a circle."

I followed what everyone else was doing.

"We're going to go around the circle and say our names so you can know everyone's names."

Seth and I nodded.

** {3****rd**** person}**

Seth and Sara got into a circle along with the rest of the class.

"Who wants to start?" Ms. Harold asked. Natalie threw her hand up.

"Go ahead."

"I'm Natalie." They went around the circle until they got to Seth.

"My name is Seth and that's my sister, Sara."

"What can't she talk for herself?" a girl Amy who was dressed in acheer uniform said.

"Amy," Ms. Harold scolded.

"Well, it's true. Can she?"

"I am perfectly capable of speaking," Sara said.

"Then why did your brother say your name for you?"

"Seth always says my name," she said.

"Seats, you can chat for the rest of class. Move seats if you want to talk to your friends.

Seth came over to where Sara was sitting.

"Don't most siblings hate each other?" Jane asked.

Seth and Sara looked at her if she was crazy.

There was an empty seat next to her and so that's where Seth sat. Seth had little control of his power and slipped through is chair.

"Seth!"

Seth got back in his chair and Jane then made the connection.

"That's why you act so different!"

**A/N: A little longer and they're at school. I need some suggestions for events they could encounter. Also, I mean no offense to any cheerleader anywhere. I don't honestly view cheerleaders that way I nearly tried out for cheerleading on one point.**


	8. History Class

Ms. Harold walked Seth and Sara to their History class. The history teacher, Mr. Wright, came over to introduce himself.

"Hey," Mr. Wright said. "I'm Mr. Wright. Aren't you two the aliens from that book?"

The two nodded.

"I'm Seth and that is my sister, Sara," Seth told him.

"How much do you know about Earth history?"

The two looked mortified.

Amy had the same history class and saw this as a chance to mock them.

"They don't know anything about it!" she shouted. "They don't belong here."

"Amy that is no way to treat fellow students."

"They don't belong at this school, much less this planet."

"Seth, Sara," Mr. Wright said. "The two of you can sit over here."

Mr. Wright pointed to two empty desks next to each other. The rest of the class began to trickle in. A boy with sandy hair and green eyes sat on the opposite side of Seth. The boy had on a _Star Wars_ t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I'm Ryan," the boy, Ryan, said. "What's your name?"

"Seth," Seth told Ryan.

"Cool! You're those alien kids!"

Seth and Sara nodded.

"Why are you on Earth?"

"We had a mission to see our friends from a previous quest," Sara said.

"Neat."

Another student came in and sat next to Sara. It was a girl who had black hair and was wearing jeans and a bluish t-shirt but she had her head bent down as if she didn't want to be noticed.

"I'm Ryan," Ryan told the girl "What's your name?"

"Lana," she said then resumed her complete silence.

"Are all humans like this?" Sara questioned Seth.

"Have you never noticed that people are different?" Ryan asked.

"Our last mission was to retrieve the chemicals needed to repair our planets atmospheric composition, we did not have the time to learn about your culture," Seth told him.

"You speak like freaking computers," some kid said.

"Do you have an issue with our form of speaking?" Sara asked.

"You did it again!"

"I do not see the issue."

"Do all aliens talk like this?" the kid asked.

"Our planet has had an atmospheric composition of .1333789645321000008965473421 11 for five million light years," Seth said.** (1.)**

"In English, that would mean?" the kid asked. Seth looked at the kid.

"My brother does not understand what you are asking," Sara said.

"How do you know that?"

Mr. Wright came over to them.

"Do you need someone who has a better chance of understanding their dialect?" Mr. Wright asked.

"Yes!" the kid yelled. Mr. Wright walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a science teacher.

"What the heck are they saying!" the kid asked.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Isone, what were you trying to tell them?"

"Our planet has had an atmospheric composition of .1333789645321000008965473421 11 for five million light years," Seth repeated.

"Their planet's atmosphere has been unbeatable for fifteen years," Mrs. Isone said.

"How'd you know that?" the kid asked.

"I'm a science teacher. Technically, they use a lot of scientific speak."

"Thanks, Mrs. Isone," Mr. Wright said. "You want have any issues in science class."

Mrs. Isone nodded and walked out of the classroom. Mr. Wright walked up to the front of the classroom.

"For those of you who haven't noticed," he said. "We have two new students, Seth and Sara. Would the two of you come up here introduce yourselves and tell us where you're from?"

Seth and Sara walked up to the front of the classroom.

"I'm Seth and this is my sister, Sara. We come from a planet three million light years away from your own."

"Yeah right!" a girl in the back scoffed.

"Do you require some sort of proof?" Sara asked.

"There is no way you can prove that," the girl said.

Sara then levitated Seth's chair.

Anyone in the lass who disbelieved them let their mouths fall open.

"Why are you here?"

Seth explained their reasoning.

"Why would you come back to a planet after you were attacked on it?" someone asked.

"If you do not mind we wish not to speak of that," Sara said and the two sat down.

"We'll start with our next lesson tomorrow."

"What will we be learning tomorrow?"

"The revolutionary war."

Seth and Sara looked confused.

"We'll explain it tomorrow," Mr. Wright said. "Next you have science with Ms. Isone."

** A/N: What'd you think? I know it wasn't great, it was nearing being awful, I know. **

**Footnotes:**

**(1.): I know that light years are a measurment of distance not time but I needed a way to confuse the heck out of that kid.**


	9. Before Science

Seth and Sara walked to the Science classroom and both Ryan and Lana had that class with them.

"How are your parents okay with you being so far away?" Ryan asked. "My parents won't let me go down the street alone."

"We can handle ourselves," Seth said.

"I hear Junkyard," Sara said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Junkyard is a friend we made on our last mission. I hear him."

"Odd name, if you ask me," Ryan said.

"Junkyard is a dog," Sara said.

"How can you _hear _him."

"Sara has the ability to control objects and read minds," Seth said.

"Cool!" Ryan said.

"I do not believe it has any effect on the tempature or atmospheric composition of your planet," Sara stated.

"Ms. Isone?" Ryan asked. "I don't get how to respond."

"Sara, 'cool' is an Earth term for interesting," Ms. Isone said. The two alien kids nodded and they sat down.

**A/N: How was that? I took forever to update, didn't I? Sorry. **


	10. Science and Galxaies

Ms. Isone walked to the front of the classroom.

"Today, we'll be learning about the different galaxies," she stated. "Well, the known ones anyway."

Seth and Sara exchanged looks.

"Who can name a galaxie and its planets?"

Most of the class was quiet and no one raised their hands until Sara raised hers.

"What galaxy?"

"Saphire."

"Go."

"Sapphire, Taro, Haxe, Juno, Katonia, Klooton, Clergin," Sara stated. "Klooton and Clergin are rivals in the same galaxy."**(1.)**

"How do you _know _that?" Ryan asked.

"My sister and I live on the planet Haxe which is not that far away from Klooton," Seth put in for his sister**(2.)**

"Okay, I didn't know about the rivalry thing but that was informative," Ms. Isone stated. "Who else?"

Ryan raised his hand and Ms. Isone pointed to him.

"Our galaxy. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune."

"You seem to have forgotten Pluto," Sara said.

"It isn't considered a planet," Ryan stated.

"It is still alive though," Sara stated.

"Again, how do you know this stuff?" Ryan stated. "Don't answer that."

"Who else?" Ms. Isone asked. This time Seth raised his hand.

"The galaxy, Lamasuge. Sage, Youeao, Lifeiss, Para, Sinnadee, Mutoan, and Quannie."**(3.)**

"That's how you say that?" Ms. Isone asked. "I have been teaching the pronunciation wrong for the past five years."

"Okay, for homework I want you to come up with a fictional planet, or real if you know one, and think about how you think the culture varies from your own. Yes, you can make up what you think the planet might be like because we have no way of knowing."

"We can't just send a rocket to a planet?" a girl asked.

"That is much harder than it appears to be," Seth stated.

"You get in your little spaceship and fly across galaxies end of story," the girl stated.

"It is not that simple," Seth countered.

"What planet are you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"Klooton," Sara stated. "Are we supposed to compare it to Earth or Haxe?"

"Your culture," Ryan told her. The three worked on their assignment together and Seth kept thinking. He had to keep his sister from getting hurt while on Earth.

**A/N:** **I do not know if the planets used for those galaxies are actual planets, except for Klooton and Clergin. Those two are real, in my opinion. IF you've never heard of them they come from the show "Marvin Marvin." And are strange planets. Here's the pronunciation keys:**

**(1.): Sapphire- ( Sa-fire)**

**Taro-(Tear-o)**

**Haxe-(Hax-e}**

**Katonia- (Cat-tone-e-a){long e-short-a}**

**Klooton- (Clue-ton)**

**Clergin- (Clerg-in)**

**(3.) Lamasuge- (Lam-a-sue-je)**

**Youeao-(You-o)**

**Lifeiss-(Life-is)**

**Sinnadee- (Sin-a- dee)**

**Mutoan- (Mute-on)**

**Quannie-(Chan-knee)**

**I made up about half of these planets ad I have no idea where half of the names came from but Sapphire came from the name of the galxy which was named after the precious stone. **

**I will probably be coming up with extensive cultures for EVERY single planet and when I do if you want to see my long theorization I'll PM it to you. Please review. **

**Klooton and Clergin are NOT my ideas. Nor is the rivalry between the two planets. All credits for those two planets and their cultures go to the show "Marvin Marvin." And the planets themselves. **


	11. Earth Lunch

After Science Seth and Sara walked to lunch along with Ryan. The cafeteria had crème walls with blue and red horizontal stripes halfway down each. There were twenty long tables with blue stools and grey tabletops.

The three got into line. Seth stood against the wall and faded into it. The girl standing in front of them screamed.

"What are you doing?"

"Seth," Sara said calmly. "You need to fix that."

"Again?" Seth asked and Sara nodded at her brother. Seth got out of the wall.

"Junkyard," Sara said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

Just then a large dog came running in.

"Hey boy," Sara said and bent down and began petting him. "I missed you too."

Junkyard barked agan.

"No. We can't take you with us. We're staying for a year. Good boy."

"Sara, dogs aren't supposed to be in the school," Ryan said.

"Why not? Do you not think that they have feelings just as well as we do?"

"It can be distracting."

Junkyard barked in indigation.

"No, Junkyard."

"Are you talking to that dog?" the girl in front of them asked. "He can't possibly understand you."

"Junkyard, you can understand me right?"

Junkyard barked a yes.

"Yes. He can."

"Sara, any idea what any of this stuff is?" Seth asked looking at the odd array of strange Earth food.

"Earth food, I think," Sara told her brother.

"You're joking right?" Ryan asked.

"No," they said together.

Once they got their food the three sat at an empty table and Lana eventually cme and sat next to them.

"Hey, Lana," Ryan said and Seth and Sara thought before settling on waving.

"What's your planet like?" Ryan asked as the two aliens staredat the soup and the lack of utensils.

"How do you eat this don't you need a spoon?"

"Here," Ryan said and handed them each a spoon. "You were supposed to pick them up. I just thought you forgot."

Lunch was spent with the four chatting animatedly and several people coming over and talking to Seth and Sara.

Ms. Isone came and asked the two a question.

"Seth, Sara. Have either of you decide what your project will be on?"

"Sara has decided to compare Haxe and Klooton and I have not yet decided," Seth said.

"Can the two of you also do a presentation about your own culture so we can learn more about you?"

The two nodded warily.


	12. Culture and Language

"How are we going to compare Haxe to Earth?" Sara asked .

"Why did you agree to it then?" Ryan asked.

The bell rang and the three walked to math. Seth sat down and his seat was vibrating.

"Seth, that might be Lia calling."

"It is."

"What are you two talking about?" Ryan asked. "It's just some bliking lights."

"It's something that eanbles you to communicate with other planets."

"That's kind of cool!"

"No electronic devices," the teacher said. "I don't know how you did things back on your atrociously behind planet but here on Earth we follow the rules and don't distract others during class."

"It's three in the morning for her she wouldn't call without reason," Seth said and tossed Sara the alien communicator.

"Oma!" Sara shouted**.(Hello.)**

"Ry hia ju ta espial Earthling? the other end, Lia, said**.(Why are you not speaking Earthling?)**

"Ji hia ta espial Earthling hana ju ka ta espial Earthling," Sara said. **(I am not speaking Earthling because you do not speak Earthling.)**

"Ji ka ta ji mirac ji ka," Lia said. **(I do not. I wish I did.)**

Sara turned the alien communicator off and handed it back to her brother.

"What did she need?" Seth asked.

"She just wanted to talk to someone."

"This will probably offend you but, it's weird to talk to someone in another language during class," Ryan said. "What language were you speaking?"

"Saphirean," Sara said.

"Why?"

"Because if I spoke English she wouldn't have understood what I was saying."

"So all she wanted was someone to talk to?" Seth said. "Why am I used to that?"

"Hana Lia ka tao kima mia tome," Sara said. **(Because Lia does that all the time.)**

"I guess."

"Excise me!" the teacher yelled I would like to teach a lesson. I do not want a bunch of little aliens interfering with my lesson."

Seth and Sara stopped talking. The math lesson end d after haf and hour and they walked to the hallway.

"What's your next class?" Ryan asked.

"Cultural appreciation," Seth said. "What is that?"

"It's a class where you learn about cultures all over the world. I have it too. It's neat."

The three walked to the cultural appreciation classroom.

"Are you new to the school?" the teacher asked.

"San. I mean yes," Sara said.

"Okay, come to the front of the room with me. Ryan go ahead and sit down."

Ryan did as the teacher told him.

"We have to two new student today, they are going to introduce themselves in their own language and see if you can guess it."

"Oma, ji nami ko Seth, Sara ko ji esu. Ji plantalie ko nami Haxe, ji galxailie ko nami Sappheriana lo Sapphire enta Earthling," Seth said. **(Hello, my name is Seth, Sara is my sister. Our planet is named Haxe, our galxy is named Sappheriana in Earthling.)**

"What language is that?" a girl shouted. "I've never heard it before in my life."

"It's Sapphieran," Seth said.

"Okay. It sounds cool!"

"Thanks?" Sara questioned.

"That is a good thing," she said. "I'm Allison by the way. What're your names?"

"I am Seth and this is my sister Sara."

The alien communicator buzzed.

"Is that Lia again?" Sara asked.

"Yes."

"Ignore her. We can talk to her later."

Seth nodded and waited for the alien communicator to stop vibrating.

"Okay, so you are to speak to each other and see what you can learn about a different culture for the day."

Everyone nodded then turned to talk to other people.

"So, how do you say "speaking" in Saphirean?" Allison asked.

"Espial," Sara responded. "Why?"

"Because I think your language sounded pretty and I want to learn it."

"Okay. Though we are bad teachers when it comes to language."

"How do you say why?" Aliison asked.

"Ry."

"Use it in a sentence?"

"Ry hia ju ta espial Earthling?" Sara said. "That means why are you not speaking Earthling."

"How do you say language?"

"Linger."

"Okay. I think I can say this. Wait how do you say want?"

"Waka."

"Ji waka ta espial ju linger?"

"You just said I want not speak your language."

"How do you say to?"

"Ti, ta means not."

"Oh. Ji waka ti espial ju linger."

"That actually made sense."

"Ms. Bane!" Allison called.

"Yes?"

"I just learned a phrase in a different language!"

"Can I hear?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay?"

"Ji waka ti espial ju linger," Allison said.

"What does that mean?"

"It mean I want to speak your language in Sapharien."

"Does it?" MS. Bane asked Seth and Sara.

"Yes. That's impressive. If only we could get Lia to learn English that quickly."

"She is Lia she will not learn any language that quickly."

"Okay," Allison said. "How do you say yes?"

"San."

"No?"

"Nia."

"What about the way you think I know?"

"Nia."

"It's the same?" Allison asked.

"Yes."

The bell rang and Ryan caught up to the two.

The laien communicator rang.

Seth tossed to Sara.

"Oma, Lia. Tao ka ju waka kwoa?" Sara asked. **(Hello, Lia. What do you want now?)**

"Ji waka mo espial mo ju. Ji waka mo nia sa mo espial mirac ent Earthling?" **(I want to talk to you. I wanted to know how to say wish in Earthling.)**

"Ju espial mirac ent Earthling, wish. Ji waka to espial mo ju. Jala ji ka ta mia tome. Ami?" **(You say wish in Earthling, wiah. I want to talk to you. Sorry I cannot this time. Goodbye?)**

"Jala. Ji mo. Espial mo ju nexa tome?"**(Sorry. Me too. Talk to you next time.)**

Sara hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Lia wanted to know the how to say wish in Earthling."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"I do not know."

"How do you say do in Saphirean?" Allison asked.

"Ka," Sara said.

"Okay. How to I say my name is Allison?"

"Ji nami ko Allison," Sara told her.

"Thanks."

"Taka," Seth told her.

"I wasn't asking I was telling you thanks."

"Oh."

"Why do you want to learn our language so much?" Seth asked

"It sounds good. And it sounds easier to learn and speak."

"That is because we have spoken it for our whole lives."

Ryan looked at them.

"So, what are you doing now?"

"Waiting for someone."

Jack and Alex walked in.

"Hey you guys. How was school?" Alex asked.

"Great! We are taking a cultural class and we eneded up just talking duing it about culture."

"What sort of culture?"

"We were talking about language."

"Doesn't your planet speak English?"

"We can but we actually have our own language," Seth said.

"And this didn't come up how?" Jack asked.

"We were busy," Seth said.

"Okay, we should try to learn your language it would be fun."

The two nodded then headed home.

**A/N: Okay. So Sapphirean. Don't tell me it's not a real language, I know. I made it up when I was younger and I adapted it to fit the story. So yeah.**

** Anyway.**

**Review or don't**

**Ji ka ta vira vi ju ka ta nai Saphierana linger. Ji ka. (I do not care if you do not like Sapphirean language. I do.)**

**If you do like it and would like me to teach you some. Let me know. I'd be happy to. I;m also planning on signing of in it from now on. So,**

** Ami! **


	13. Math and Discomfort

The next day Seth and Sara arrived at school on time and walked to their History class. The two sat beside Ryan.

"Hey, so do you think your friend will call you?"

"No. We told her we would call her when we could talk," Sara said.

"You know your language is really cool sounding."

The two aliens looked at him.

"Okay."

"Language?" Lana asked.

"We speak a different language," Sara said.

"Interesting."

"Thank-you."

"Okay class! We're going to start learning about the Roman myths."

"Mia tao?" Sara asked.**(The what?)**

"Sa ko ji nia?" Seth told his sister. **(How would I know?)**

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Just talking."

"All I got out of that was is and that might be wrong."

"Sa ko ji nia, just means how would I know," Seth said.

The alien communicator began to buzz.

"Sara tell Lia to stop calling," Seth said.

"I told her yesterday not to," Sara told him and Seth tossed her the alien communicator to her.

"Oma, Lia. Tao ka ju nakka?" (Hello, Lia. What do you need?)

"Ji nia ju kali tomina mo ka. Ji nakka mo espial mo ju, jola." ( I know you have things to do. I need to speak to you, please.)

"San. Tao?" (Okay. What?)

"Ji wakka ti nia mo ti espial _ji nami ko Lia_ ent Earthling." ( I wanted to know how to say my name is Lia is Earthling.)

"Lia, ji kali tomina mo ka." (Lia, I have things to do.)

"Jola?" (Please?)

"San. San. Ju espial _jia namia ko Lia_ ent Earthling, My name is Lia. Ko tao kima. Vi ta, ko ko kali mo yol. San?" (Fine. Fine. You say my name is Lia in Earthling, my name is Lia. Is that all? If not it will have to wait. Okay?)

"Ta. Ji wakka mo nia vi ju vira Earth?" (No. I wanted to know if you like Earth.)

"San. Ami! San?" (Yes. Goodbye. Okay?)

"San. Ami!" (Okay. Goodbye.)

Sara hung up and gave Seth the communicator.

"What is that thing?" the teacher asked.

"Communicator device. We use it to talk to people on other planets."

"What planet was whoever you were talking you from?"

"Klooton, I think she is bored because her older sister does not want to talk to her."

"Okay, next question. What lanuge was that?"

"Sapphirean."

"Wait, aren't you two from Haxe?" Ryan asked.

"Yes."

"Then how do you speak with someone from Klooton?"

"Most of our galxy speaks the same language."

"How? Earth doesn't even speak the same language as each other on the _planet._"

"Do you know where the name Sapphire comes from?"

"A type of stone?"

"No. It means small unity in Sapphirean."

"The word?"

"No. Saph means small and Rean means unity."

"That's actually pretty cool."

"Anyway, on to the Roman myths."

The rest of the lesson ended with Seth and Sara getting really confused when someone shouted Juno. Juno in their language meant mother."

"Okay, so I can't possibly forget that for the test," Ryan said as they walked out of the science classroom."

"What aren't you going to forget?" Ms. Isone asked.

"Juno, in our history class. A planet in Sapphire is named Juno which means mother so I can't forget it."

"You can talk and work on your projects."

"You know, you could invite your friend to come help you present your project," Ryan suggested.

"I wish but she does not speak English."

"You do."

"Yes, our planet has not been at war since we were young," Seth said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

At that moment the alien communicator vibrated.

"No electronic devices!" Ms. Isone shouted.

"Sorry," Seth said. "Ignore that, Seth. We can call her back."

"Yes. She is porbaly just bored."

"Ms. Isone do you speak any Sapphireian?" Ryan asked.

"Only some of the planets' name meanings, why?"

"I thought it'd be really cool if someone could translate it."

"Sorry, I can't help you there."

"Ji mirac ry hi wakka toja ti espial Eartling blix Sapphireanna?" Sara said. **(I wonder why he want someone to speak Earthling for Saphirean.)**

"Ji ka ta nia, ju ka ky hi," Seth responded.**(I do not know, you can ask him)**

"San. Ryan, why do you want someone to speak Sapphirean and have it translated?"

"I think it would be interesting to meet people from other planets that speak different languages."

"Lia has things to do."

"Like what?"

"I do not know. I know she will not come."

"Okay."

The bell rang and the three walked to the cafeteria. Allison walked in and got in line behind them.

"Seth, tao ka ju nia vi Earth?" Sara asked. **(Seth, what do yo think of Earth,)**

"Ji vira ko, ko ko ta mia ram, ju nia?" (I like it, it is not the same, you know.)

"San. Ko ko ta mia ram." **(Yes. It is not the same.)**

"Guys! What are you saying?" Allison asked.

"Sorry. Just talking."

"I wonder if any teachers know that language so it could be offered," Allison asked.

"I don't think so," Ryan said.

The four went and sat down after they picked up their trays. The culture teacher walked in.

"Don't forget today you need to do some type of demonstration on culture."

"Is it a bad thing that I forgot about that?" Ryan asked.

"What cultural demonstration?" Sara asked.

"Just talk about culture. You guys could stand up there and talk in Saphirean and you would get a good grade."

"That is a good idea. Seth, you could talk and I could translate you or I could talk."

"Sara, I do not wish to talk that much."

The bell rang and Ryan, Seth, and Sara walked to their math classroom.

"Despicable little creatures," the teacher growled.

"Ry ka hi ta vira ji?" Sara asked.

"Hi raza ka ta nia ti ji."

"Ji nia. Ji mirac ji nia!"

"Hey!" Ryan shouted. "They didn't do anything to you so just leave them be."

"Thank-you."

The three sat down.

"We aren't doing math today because I have something I want to say."

"Are you going to rant about your life problems?" a kid asked.

"No. I am going to rant though. Who thinks aliens are cool the way we portray them?"

Half of the class raised their hands.

"Who thinks that aliens will invade and try to take over?"

No one bothered to answer that.

"I do! So I say these aliens go back to their little slimy planet and get off of the Earth."

"What is slime?" Sara asked.

"Also, in the book didn't Seth say, 'no human can help us they will not.'"

"Sorry. I was not thinking."

"Why did you say that?"

"I was frustrated we had a few days to stop our planet from having a war."

"Isn't your galaxy all about unity?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, but there are people who do not like that."

"You just need to carry around a big book of alien stuff."

"What?" Seth asked.

"Never mind."

The teacher kept ranting and the aliens sat their ignoring him. By the end of class everyone who had talked to Seth and Sara were ready to yell.

"Sorry," someone said. "That wad uncomfortable?"

"Yes. It is okay. Some people do not agree with intergalactic travel."

"Okay."

Allison caught up to them and the four walked to cultural Appreciation.

"You look upset, why?" she asked.

"Our math teacher ranted about aliens for the majority of the class," Ryan explained.

"That had to be awkward."

"Seth, Sara are you going to present together?"

"Yes," the siblings said at the same time.

"Would you like to go first?"

The two shook their heads.

After the other eight kids went Seth and Sara went up to the front of the room.

"Oma, ji nami ko Sara lo ko ko ji hi esu Seth. Ji gami planetalie ko Haxe, li saph hew planetalie ent mia galxalie Saphire," Sara said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Seth is going to translate," Sara told him.

"My sister said, 'hello, my name is Sara and this is my brother Seth. Our home planet is Haxe, a small desert planet in the galaxy Sapphire.'"

No one had anything to say and the bell rang.

The alien communicator vibrated and Seth tossed it to Sara.

"Lia?"

"San." **(Yes.)**

"San. Sa hia ju? Ko ko li gauna tome." **(Okay. How are you? It is a good time.)**

"Ko ko? Gauna. Ji nia ko ka bu." **(It is? Good. I knew it could be.)**

"Ju ka kali. Ka ju nakka re tomina?" **(Yow were right. Do you need some thing?)**

"San. Ji wakka ti nia vi Earthling homina vira Sapphireanna linger?" **(Yes. I wanted to know if Earthling people like Saphirean language.)**

"Ji kali espial ti re Earthling homina lo san." **(I have talked to some Earthling people and yes.)**

"Gauna! Ji mirac ji espial Earthling." **(Good! I wish I spoke Earthling.)**

"Ji ka ate ju!" **(I can teach you,)**

"Ji nia. Ju ka vi ji espial ti ju eva." **(I know. You could if I spoke to you more.)**

"Nia! Ji espial eva!" **(No! We speak enough!)**

"Ji nia. Ji kali ti kali. Ami?" **(I know. I have to go. Goodbye?)**

"San. Ami." **(Yes. Goodbye.)**

"That sounded really neat, Sara," Alex said.

"Thank-you."

"Seth, Sara how do you ask 'how was your day' in your language?" Alex asked.

"Sa ka ju za."

"Well, then Sa ka ju za?"

"Our day was good," Seth responded.

"I wish I could talk to you guys in your language!" Alex said. "You two cease to amaze me with your differences."

The two nodded and they went into Jack and Alex's house.

"I was thinking since tomorrow you don't have school," Alex said. "We could take you swimming."

"What is this swimming?" Seth asked and Sara looked perplexed.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No."

"Well, learning how to swim is first, then. I can't explain swimming."

**A/N: TheRockingWrite helped come up with the swim idea. Again, if you want to learn some Sapphirean let me know and I'll teach you some.**


	14. Swimmng & Flirting

The next morning Seth and Sara walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, so are you ready to learn how to swim?"

The two nodded then ate breakfast. They all climbed into Jack's cab and drove to the community center.

"We're here for swim lessons," Alex said. The guide nodded and pointed to the pool.

Sara wore a long sleeve shirt over her swimsuit. A girl walked over to her.

"Why are you wearing a shirt over when you're going to get in the water?"

"It is cold."

"Yeah. That's the fun part."

The girl then turned and walked away.

"How is this cold?" the swim teacher asked. "It is extremly high in tempature."

"This is cold to us," Seth said.

The two then sat on the edge of the pool.

"You have to get in so you can learn."

The two nodded and slowly got in. After two hours the two were comfortable enough to swim without an instructor.

"Hey, you!" a boy with brown hair shouted. He was wearing green swim trunks and a t-shirt that read, _Keep Calm and Swim On_.

Sara turned to her brother.

"I wonder who he is looking for."

"I do not know."

"You! In the long sleeve shirt!"

Sara shook her head. The boy caught up to them when they were outside.

"Hi, I'm Jason. Want to go out sometime?" he asked.

"We are outside," she said.

"Sara," Alex asked. "That's not what he means. He's asking you on a date."

"A what?" Sara and Seth both asked.

"You have got to be joking," the boy said with a laugh. Seth glared.

"I do not see what is funny," Sara told the boy.

"I don't know what weird place you're from but here a date is when two people go out together. Yes or no?"

"I do not get it!" she yelled.

"Calm down, girl," Jason said. Jack walked over.

"What is going on here?"

"I'm trying to ask her on a date and she's acting like an idiot."

"Tao ko ta li gauna tamina ti espial!" Sara grumbled.**(That is not a nice thing to say!)**

"What do you not speak English?" he asked.

"Do me a favor," Jack said. Jason looked up questionally. "Get lost."

The kid turned around and walked away.

"What is a date?" Sara asked when they got in the car.

"It is when two people that aren't related go out and get to know each other better," Alex told her. "When a boy likes you he will try to flirt with, or get you to know that he likes you, you."

Sara nodded. They drove back to the house and went inside. The four ate dinner, Seth and Sara trying to teach Jack and Alex a little bit of Sapphirean. Afterwards, they went to bed.

**A/N: Again, thanks to TheRockingWriter for the idea about flirting. Sadly, that is the extent of my knowledge on it. So, if you _don't_ know what flirting is...I have half a clue. If you do someone want to explain it?**

** On another note, I have created a forum based off of this fanfiction(kind of.) It's just so you can learn Sapphirian and speak it there. The introduction topic should be pretty easy to follow. It's called **

**Sapphirean Chat. **

**Here's a link.**

** forum/Sapphieran-Chat/133255/**


	15. Chapter 15

Monday Seth and Sara went to school. Amy was back to her snide retorts about aliens. The first class of the day, English started out fine.

"Seth, Sara, are you ready for the Culture Fair?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Oh right! It's this big event that we have in Cultural Appreciation every year. Evrey one displays something about a culture they are either part of or chose to study and it's so much fun. We have food from all over the world and we play traditional games. It's really cool!"

"That sounds interesting," Sara agreed.

"It sounds stupid," Amy said. "Honestly, why are you so excited, you live here."

"I like learning about the rest of the world," Ryan said. "And it's not stupid."

"Whatever. And you two can't you just go back to wherever you came from? I thought you didn't like humans."

"Stop reminding us of that," Sara said. "We had a good reason to be untrusting."

"I'd like to hear your oh so good reason."

"Think about it," Ryan said. "They came here to stop a war from happening the first time. They were _helping_ Earth. So, stop insulting them."

"No. Because they should be in their own planet, their own galaxy for that matter."

Mrs. Harold walked over.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Amy keeps insulting Seth and Sara for no good reason," Ryan said.

"Okay. Amy stop if you don't know what is offensive ask."

"I don't like you," Amy muttered to the aliens.

The bell rang and they headed to history class where the alien communicator just had to go off.

"Oma?" Sara asked. **(Hello?)**

"Sara, Qannie tao!" Lia shouted **(Sara, guess what!)**

"Lia, ji ka ta espial kwoa." **(Lia, I can not talk now.)**

"Ji nakka ti espial ju re tamina." (**I need to tell you some thing.)**

"San. Tao ko ko?" **(Fine. What is it.)**

"Ji juno espial ji ka kali ti Earthling." **(My mother said I could go to Earth.)**

"Kwoa ko ta mia tome. Ka ji espial nok ko li toja tome?" **(Now is not the time. Can we talk about it another time?)**

"San. Ju espial ji?" (Yes you call me?)

"San. Ami." **(Yes. Goodbye.)**

"Ami." **(Goodbye.)**

"Lia?" Seth asked. Sara nodded. "What did she want?"

"Lia wakka ti espial nok re tamina esu juno espial." **(Lia wanted to talk about some thing her mother said.)**

"Tao?" **(What?)**

"Lia espial re tamina nok kali ti Earthling. Pola koli?" **(Lia said something about coming to Earth. Weird right?)**

"San. Bu Li ka ta espial Earthling!" **(Yes. Besides Lia does not speak Earthling.)**

"Ji nia. Ji nia ji ka ate esu." **(I know. I think I could teach her.)**

"Hia ju pola?" **(Are you crazy?)**

"Nia! Lia nakka ti nia Earthling. Sapphireanna ko espial ent ji galaxalie." **(N0! Lia needs to know Earthling. Sapphirean is spoken in our galaxy.)**

"San. Lia ka ta kalay Sapphireanna." **(Yes. Lia is not leaving Sapphire.)**

"Guys!" Ryan yelled.

"Yes?"

"As fun as that is to listen to we don't know what you're saying."

"Dek?" Sara said to Seth. **(See?)**

"Ji hia ent Earthling. Lia ko ent Klooton. Nia?" **(We are on Earth. Lia is on Klooton. Remember?)**

Sara nodded.

They headed to biology and Ms. Isone stopped the three.

"Seth, Sara. I've been trying to learn some Sapphirean and I wanted to know if this is right."

The siblings nodded.

"Oma. Ji nam Juno Isone. Ju hi li gav?"

The sibligns giggled. "What were you trying to say?"

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Isone. You are a student? What did I say."

"Hello. My _nam_ Mrs. Isone. You are a poop."

"What's a nam?"

"It isn't a word in Sapphirean so I have no idea."

"How do you say name?"

"Nami," Sara said.

Cultural Appreciation flew by and school was over before they knew it. Sara called Lia and it was decided that she would be staying with Jack and Alex as well and would leave Klooton the next day. So she'd start school on Friday.

One problem, she still didn't understand Earthling.

**A/N: Again TheRockingWriter gave me the idea for Lia. If anyone has any ideas for how that's going to work out, let me know.**

**Ami!**


	16. Lia Arrives

The next day Ryan came over to Seth and Sara.

"The culture fair is on Saturday," he told them. The two nodded. They walked to English class.

"We're going to read Romeo and Juliet now. Read Act one silently."

Seth and Sara read it silently the they headed to their history class.

"Seth, Sara, I need to talk to you after class," the history teacher told them.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked. The siblings shrugged.

"Okay, we're going to talk about the downfall of the Roman Empire."

"The what?"

"You've never heard of the Roman Empire?" Ryan asked, shocked. They looked at him and blinked. "What? Most people are familiar with it."

"From another planet," Sara said in an undertone.

"Right. Seriously though? You've never heard of it?"

"Not really."

"I really want to leanr about things that have happened in your galaxy."

"During culture we can talk," Sara suggested.

"Sounds good."

The bell rang and Ryan walked onto Math,while Seth and Sara stayed behind.

"Mr. Wreight, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes. Your friend is going to start school this week and I wanted to know if she spoke English?"

"No," Sara said. "I can teach her over the year but, all she knows is how to say wish and a few other words that we've used in conversations over the past week."

"How is she going to understand during class?" Mr. Wright asked.

"We were planning to translate," Seth said.

"Okay. What's your next class?"

"Math."

"Here's a note."

Seth and Sara nodded then walked to Math class.

"Do you two think you can be late whenever you want because you are little aliens. Go back to where you came from."

The bell rang and they walked to lunch.

"That teacher honestly hates you," Ryan said.

"I know, ko ko kalay ji vira mia Clerg eva?" Sara said. **(Is it bad I like the Clerg more?)**

"Good and I have no idea what you asked," Ryan said.

They ate then headed to cultural appreciation.

"Don't forget the culture fair and you may talk."

"So, you are coming Saturday right?"

"Yes."

They talked throughout the class period and Allison asked the two if they could teach her a few phrases in Sapphirean. They nodded and Allsion asked what was considered an insult.

"One is: Ji vira mia Clerg eva," Sara said.

"Which means?"

"It means, I like the Clerg more."

"Who are the Clerg?"

"We'll explain later."

The bell rang and the four walked out.

"When will Lia be here?" Alex asked as they were driving home.

"Thursday?" Seth questioned.

"That's tomorrow!"

The siblings nodded.

Once they got to the house they ate dinner and chatted then after two hours went to bed.

**(Time Skip to when Lia arrives-Thursday after school.)**

"Sara!" Lia shouted and walked in. "Ock tamina ju wakka ti esial ji?"**(Anything you want to tell me?)**

"Nia. Ju nakka ti nia nok re Earthling tamina kwoa." **(No. You need to know about some Earthling things now.)**

"San."

"Seth, what are they saying?" Alex asked.

"Wait. Sara, espial Lia ro Jack lo Alex hia!" **(Sara, tell Lia who Jack and Alex are.)**

"Hi, I'm Alex," Alex said. Lia tilted her head.

"Sara, can you tell her what we said?"

Sara nodded.

"Oma, ji hia Alex."

"Ji nami Lia, ka ju espial Sapphireanna?"

"My name Lia, do you speak Sapphirean?"

"No?"

"Nia?"

Lia looked ready to say something.

"Lia, ave. Ji ka espial nexa za."**(Lia, enough. We can speak tomorrow.)**

"San." **(Okay.)**

The three went to bed and the next morning headed to school. They walked in talking in Sapphirean.

"Historia ju ka nakka eck ent," Sara said. "Ji ka ta nia ro lo tao re vi ko ko!" **(History you will need help in. I do not know who or what some of it is!.)**

"Ju ka ta nia re tamina?" Lia asked. "Ka ta ju espial lit homiana ment?" **(You do not know something? Can not you read people's minds?)**

"San li tao ka ta eck ji ro ji hia espial nok Historia." **(Yes but, that does not help me when we are talking about History.)**

"Earthling Historia lo li toja galaxalie historia?" **(Earthling history or a different galaxy's history?)**

"Earthling."

They walked to the English classroom.

"Tao ka ju ilka nok ro?" (**What do you lean about here?)**

"Earthling. Eva espial writ." **(Earthling. Mostly reading.)**

"Ji ka ta espial Earthling!" Lia practically shouted. **(I do not speak Earthling!)**

"Ji nia. Ji ka espial ju tao homina hia espial." **(I know. I will tell you what people are saying.)**

Lia frowned and they walked in.

Ryan waved and the three wnet and sat with him.

"Who is that?"

"Ro ko tao?" Seth mutterd to Lia. Sara turned to Ryan.

"This is Lia,"

"That's Lia? Seriously how wrong was our idea of aliens?"

Sara translated both staments quickly.

"Sa ka ju nia ji ka dek?" Lia asked. **(How did you think we would look?)**

"How did you think we would look?" Seth translated.

"Like aliens?" Ryan said.

"Vira alienate."

"Class we have another new student. Lia?"

"Cint ji ka li toja lav stan. Lia?" Sara translated.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Harold asked.

"Tao hia ju ka."

"My sister is translating because Lia does not speak English," Seth explained. Sara glared at him.

"Ji ka espial esu tao ji espial," Seth said. Sara nodded.

"Okay then. Seeing as this is English class this is going to be complicated."

Once Sara had translated everything the teacher said Lia looked a little hurt.

"Class, that is Lia. You can mingle for the rest of class."

Jenna came over.

"What language do you speak?" she asked.

"Tao linger ka ju espial?"

"Saphhireanna."

"Sapphiran."

"Isn't that the name of your galxy's language, Sara?"

"Ko ta tao mia nami vi ju galaxalie linger, Sara?"

"Yes."

Seth began translating to Lia.

"Lia's home planet is Haxe?"

"No. It's Klooton but we speak the same language."

Once the bell rang they headed to history.

"Good morning, class, we're going to watch a video about historical ideas of alien existence which may have already been wrong."

"Do we have to?" a kid asked.

"I think it will be interesting," Seth said.

"You come from another planet!" the kid yelled. Once Sara translated that Lia began speaking.

"Sara, hi hia pola," Lia said. **(Sara, boys are weird.)**

"San. Ji nia." **(Yes. I know.)**

"Ji hia ta," Seth said. **(I am not)**

"Ji ka ta espial ju ka pola, " Sara said.**(We did not say you were weird.)**

"Ju espial kima hi hia pola. Ji hia li hia." **(You said all boys are weird.)**

"Seth, ji ka ta espial ju ka pola." **(Seth, we did not say you were weird.)**

"Ju espial kima hi." **(You said all boys.)**

"San. Re hi hia pola. Gauna?"**(Fine. Some boys are weird. Happy?)**

"San." **(Yes.)**

"Gauna." **(Good.)**

"Guys!" Ryan yelled. "We don't know what you are saying."

"Hi! Ji ka ta tao ju hia espial," Sara translated.

"Lo ji ka ta nia tao ju espial ro ju espial Earthling." **(And I do not know what you say when you speak Earthling.)**

"And I do not know what you say when you speak Earthling," Sara translated.

Ryan nodded in agreement.

They headed to math where things started to go downhill quite quickly.

"Look the little aliens and some human wants to be their friend?"

"Dek mia mini alienate lo re homina wakka ti bu ju yuse?"

"Ji hia li alienate," Lia said.

"I am an alien."

"Oh. More of you? Plotting to overthrow Earth are you?"

Sara translated and Lia glared the teacher ranted about aliens the rest of class and Seth and Sara eventually stopped translating once he began insulting thrm too much.

When they headed to lunch Lia glared back angrily.

"Ji ka ta vira hi. Ry ka hi ta vira ji! Tao ka ji lo ju ka!" Lia yelled. **(I do not like him. Why does he not like us? What did we or you do!)**

"Lia, hi ka ta nia ji gami plaantalie. Ju ka ta nia tao hi espial eva vi mia tome," Seth said. **(Lia, hi does not know our home planet. You do not know what he said most of the time.)**

"Ji nia lo ji ka ta vira tao hi espial." **(I know and I do not like what he said.)**

"Well, you can handle your friend yelling at you in your language," Ryan said.

"Lia, ka ta espial ent cint, jola."

"San. San. Ji ka ta vira hi."

"Ji nia!" Seth and Sara yelled.

"San."

The four sat down and Allison cam over.

"New student?" Allison asked. Sara transalted and Lia nodded.

"My name is Allison," Allison said.

"Oma ji nami Allison," Sara translated.

"Are you from Haxe?"

Sara transalted then explain Lia was from Klooton. Lunch ended and they headed to Cultural appreciation.

**A/N: Cultural Aprreciation will be next.**


	17. Chapter 17

After lunch, Seth, Sara, Lia, Ryan, and Allison walked to Cultural Appreciation. Lia was still upset by the math teachers words.

"Sara, ry ka ju ta espial ock tamina?" Lia asked. **(Sara, why did you not say anything?)**

"Lia, mia ko ta Klooton lo mia pi hia ta Clerg katals," Sara told her. **(Lia, this is not Klooton and the teachers are not Clerg warriors.)**

"Nia. Re hia kalay!" Lia shouted. **(No, Some are worse.)**

Seth and Sara looked at her in shock. She had said something really rude.

"Jala," Lia said.**(Sorry.) **

"What did she say?" Ryan asked. Sara turned to Lia and translated Ryan's question then explained to Ryan what it meant.

Ryan smiled then the five went and sat down.

"Seth, Sara, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Ms. Bane asked. The tow nodded then walked out into the hall.

**Ryan**

Seth and Sara followed Ms. Bane out into the hall, leaving Allison and I alone with Lia. We had no way to communicate with her. It wouldn't be too much of a problem if I didn't like her. Who can't even say hi to the person they like? Besides, she's from another galaxy and I don't know what her planet thinks of Earth.

"Ro hia Seth lo Sara?" Lia said, I assumed it was a question.**(Where are Seth and Sara?)**

I looked at her with confusion. What did she say? I had no idea what she meant by any of that. Why did I have to like a girl from another galaxy? I thought of a billion different solutions and settled on one that eventually was my only hope, even if it was lame. I wrote down 'what are you saying?' in English and handed it to her.

She handed it back with a bunch of symbols that I didn't understand.**(1.)**

When Seth and Sara finally came back in I looked at them for help.

"Na ment," Lia said.**(Never mind.) **"Sara, ro ka ju?" **(Sara,where were you?)**

"Espial ti mia pi," Sara responded. **(Talking to the teacher.)**

Lia nodded then the bell rang.

I had no idea what Sara and Lia were talking about but the woman who picked them up asked if I wanted to come over the next day and I nodded. She gave me the address then climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

When I got home I paced around my room trying to figure out what to do about liking Lia. My dad walked in.

"What's wrong, Ry?" he asked.

"Ugh!" I yelled. "What the heck does 'Ry' mean?"

"It's your nickname," he said. "That you've had forever."

"Right," I said. "Sorry, just had some stuff going on."

"School prblems?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

I thought about it. How would I explain that I couldn't even communicate with someone that I liked.

"No, I need a ride to my friend's house tomorrow."

**3****rd**** Person**

At Jack and Alec's house Sara and Lia were talking in Sapphirean on the couch.

"Sara, sa ka Earthling mae?" Lia asked. Sara looked mortified just as Alex walked in.**(Sara, how do Earthlings mate?)**

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sara shook her head then turned back to Lia.

"Ry? Ju nia ju say ka espial ju hia mo kiva. Ji nia tao mo," Sara told her, seriously. **(Why? You know your family would say you are too young. I say that too.)**

"Ji wakka ti nia," Lia said. **(I wanted to know.)**

"San. Ji ka ta nia. Ji ka ky Alex," Sara said. Lia nodded. **(Okay. I do not know. We should ask Alex.)**

"Ju ky. Ji ka ta nia tao esu ko espial," Lia told her. **(You ask. I will not know what she is saying.)**

Sara nodded and walked over to Alex.

"Can I talk to you?" Sara asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"No, I just had a question about Earth culture."

Alex nodded. "How do Earthlings… mate?"

"What? You act like we're animals," Alex said.

"No. How do Earthlings show they want to be together?"

"Flirting, asking them out, getting close by friendship. Different ways. How do you mate in your galaxy?"

"I do not know. My planet hasn't been able to socially interact correctly. We used to do something called a mating dance but I don't remember it."

"Okay. By the way,how do I explain to Lia what swimming is."

"I will translate."

Alex nodded then everyone ate dinner with translating being passed around the table more than the food actually was.

**A/N: That's a chapter. Sorry I haven't had internet all weekend and half of today was spent repairing parts of our wall.(My family is really big and there are a bnch of little kids running around half of the time. I'm surprised it doesn't smell like a zoo.) Funny story time: My brother was painting in the hallway while I was trying to put away dishes and he told me to come help him. He asked me to look at a spot on the wall(it was so little.) then as I was standing up he put paint on my nose. I yelled,**

** "You're a jerk, Brad." Then walked away. Ah sibling rivalry. I need to get out more. Anyway, I will **_not__** update next wekk or the week after very much because I'm going to a writing class.**_

**So,**

**Ami,**

**Talia.**


	18. House

** Ryan**

My dad drove me to where Seth, Sara, and Lia were staying. I rang the doorbell and Lia answered it. That presented a problem.

"Ka ju wakka ti dek Seth lo Sara?" she asked.**(Do you want to see Seth or Sara?)** All I understood was Seth and Sara so I went out on a whim and nodded while shouting, "Yes!"

"Nia! Ro yack?" Lia said. I was so lost that I just shouted and nodded again.

Sara walked in.

"Ryan, what are you trying to do? Yell yourself hoarse?" she asked. I sighed.

**Lia**

I answered the door and saw Ryan standing there and he seemed to look conflicted between what he wanted to say.

"Ka ju wakka ti dek Seth lo Sara?" I asked him. He shouted something but it didn't make sense. I tried a different aporach.

"Nia! Ro yack?" He repeated the same thing right before Sara walked in. She said something and Ryan looked upset but Sara just laughed and then translated what she'd said to me. Ryan came in and we sat down in the living room.

**Ryan**

"Want to watch a movie?" Sara asked.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Something with Sapphirean subtitles. How about Race to Witch Mountain?"

"That works," I said. We watched the movie and Sara and Lia were talking about it the whole time.

"I need to learn this!" I shouted. Sara laughed at my face.

"Sara," Lia said then said something in Sapphirean. Sara nodded and Lia ran out.

"What?" I asked.

"Lia went to check for something she thinks she may still have."

When Lia came back she had a headset in her hands.

"Sara! Dek tao ji disof!" she shouted.

Sara giggled and Lia handed it to her. Sara pushed buttons and then handed it to Lia who put it on then pushed a button.

"Does it work?" Lia said.

"Yes!" Sara shouted.

"How?" I asked.

"It is a translator device," Sara said. "It is used to enable communication between places that do not speak the same language."

I nodded and internally cheered. Now, I would be able to understand her which made getting her to like me would be a little easier.

My dad picked me up soon after that and he simply waved.

"Goodbye, Ryan," Lia said.

**A/N: So…..what'd you guys think?Good? Bad? Awful? Does anyone object to Ryan crushing on Lia? I want to know your oppinions.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ryan**

Monday morning I met Seth, Sara, and Lia in English class and saw the three saying a lot in Sapphirean.

"Lia," Sara started. "Ji nia tao mia Earthling pi ka ky sa ju ilka Earthling atop mia eeknan bu ju mo ti espial ko."**(Lia, I know that the earthling teachers will ask how you learned Earthling over the weekend but you have to say it.)**

"Sara, jola. Ji ka ta wakka ti espial ko."**(Sara, please. I do not want to say it.)**

"Lia ju tac vira re yack ro ko ent mia Clergin Aralong!"**(Lia, you act like some one here is in the Clerg Army.)**

I walked over and Lia reached up to her headset and pushed a button.

"Hi, Ryan," she said. "Sara, it could happen."

"One question, what were you arguing about?" I asked.

"How do you know we were arguing?" Lia asked.

"You were shouting, glaring, and you were al speaking in your own language. And I'm pretty sure you aren't homesick."

"Quiet down class!" someone said as they walked in. "I'm the substitute teacher, Mr. Carter. Is there any thing I need to know before I proceed?"

"Ryan, is that your dad?" Sara asked.

"Yes," I said banging my head on the desk.

Ami stood up and I groaned she was probably going to start picking on Lia and her friends.

"Those three are weird and they're the aliens from the book and one of them doesn't even speak English."

"Gaunna," Sara said. "Dek vira ji ka espial ko."**(Well sounds like I will say it.)**

"See?" Ami said. "They are crazy and they speak a very odd language that no one understands."

"I understand some of it!" my dad yelled. "JI kwoa nia ry ju hi ka ta espial ju Earthling nok ju planetallia pasta." **( I now know why you guys did not tell us Earthlings about your planet before.)**

"Ent mia nami vo Sapphire, ju espial Sapphireanna?" Seth asked. **(In the name of Sapphire, you speak Sapphirean?)**

"Re," my dad said. **(Some.)**

"Dad, I don't understand anything your saying."

"Ryan," Lia said. "He was just telling us something."

"When did she learn how to speak English?" Ami asked.

"Translator Device," Sara told her.

"Electonic device aren't allowed in the school."

"Actually," I said. "they are if they are being used to enhance education which something that helps people understand the teachers would be considered allowed."

Ami huffed and sat down and started muttering.

"Sorry," I said. "But, you can't bully your way through life."

"Kwoa, jola ere cat yack cena tri vo Romeo lo Juliet," my dad said.**(Now, please read act one scene three of Romeo and Juliet.)**

"Gauna," Sara said. "Bu ji ka ta nia mia cint ka nia tao ju espial."**(Good, But I do not think the class will know what you said.)**

"What?" I asked.

"He just told us the instructions in Sapphirean," Sara said.

"Really?" I asked. "Dad, when did you learn that and why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

My dad shrugged, "You'll know soon. And Just the instructions are on the board please follow them."

I read through the scene then waitied for the bell. Afterwards I walked to Science and listened to Lia, Seth, and Sara chattering away and I was making up what thought they could be saying.

"Lia," Sara said. "Tao ka ju nia nok ky Ell Carter ti teac Sapphireanna ti ro cint?"**(Lia, What do you think about asking Mr. Carter to teach Sapphirean to this school.)**

I figured they were talking about my dad and that was all I understood.

"Ji ka ta nia," Lia said. "Hi espial tao hi ka ta fluentali ent Sapphireanna."**(I do not know. He said that he was not fluent in Sapphirean.)**

"Hi dek fluentali," Seth added in.**(He sounded fluent.)**

"Seth," Lia said. "Hi yam dek fluentali bu ji nia hi ko ta."**(Seth, he may sound fluent but I think he is not.)**

"San," Seth told her. "Bu ji ka ky hi ent vateer." **(Fine. But we should ask him in private.)**

"Lead," Sara and Lia both said.**(Deal.)**

I ran up to them and shook my head.

"Does fluemtali mean fluent?" I asked.

"Yes," the three said then walked into the classroom and resumed their conversation.

"Lia ka ju nia nox mia jecta ent ro cint?" Seth asked.**(Lia, do you know about the project in this class?)**

"Nia!" she shouted.**(No!)**

"Ky mia pi nok ko."**(Ask the teacher about it.)**

Lia nodded then they sat down. Ami glared at them.

"That gibberish may be suitable where you're from but I'll tell you right now that it isn't acceptable here. Speak English or don't speak at all. I wish I could stick with my ideas of aliens instead of you ruining that," she ranted.

The teacher walked in just in time to hear that.

"I think they speak beautifully, though I do kind of wish I could understand it."

My dad walked into the classroom and looked annoyed.

"Why does my room look like a helium tank collapsed during a Clergin Battle?" he asked.

"That was not us," Sara said. "Though how do you know what that means?"

"Ji nia eva thero mia linger," he said then walked out.**(I know more than the language.)**

"Is he from your galaxy too?" Ami asked.

"No," Seth said. "Just someone who knows Sapphirean culture way too well."

"Maybe my dad could teach your language so Lia wouldn't have to use the translator constantly."

Sara nodded.

"Who wants to ask?" I asked.

"Flip a ciallthe?" Seth asked.

"You mean coin."

"No. I means ciallthe, it's something in our money system which would be hard to teach you."

"I'd sort of like to learn Sapphirean systems."

Seth nodded. "From smallest to biggerst it is: yacai, blixcai, docai, tecai, and the faicai. A coin is called a ciallthe."

"Never mind," I said. "It's too hard to understand. What else can you teach me?"

Seth turned back to the front of the classroom and the teacher told us what we would be doing the next day.

"Your projects are due tomorrow and remember that you are welcome to invite frineds and or family to watch the schedule of who will be going when has been sent to all of your final period teachers. Have a good day class dismissed."

We left and walked to math class. Seth and Sara semmed to be talking in Sapphirean and I strted to think about how I could impress Lia. I then had a pretty good idea. If I could get Seth alone and away from the girls I could ask him about it, he might listen to me if I asked him in Sapphirean so I figured if I asked my dad how to learn a lot of Sapphirean quickly I could learn how to speak to Lia without her wearing the headset and she would be delighted.

I walked into my Math calss and sat down.

The teacher was ranting about the aliens and Lia looked hurt. I guess she had a lot of pride about her planet or she might just not like being called E.T.

As we walked out Lia was ranting in English.

"I can not believe how little he cares about what we have to say," she told Seth and Sara. "Maybe if he was on a distant planet or in a differnet glaxy for more than a few days he would be more tolerant."

"I know," Sara said. "But not all Earthlings are like that. Jack and Alex are not and Ryan has not said any thing of distaste about us yet."

I caught up to them.

"I wouldn't," I told them. "The math teacher acts like he's been abducted by aliens before or something."

"Offended," Sara said. "We do not abduct people. We have our own culture why would we throw strangers into it?"

Allison walked into the cafeteria and saw us.

"I had the strangest sub," she told us. "He sounded like you three."

Lia sighed. "Are we strange?"

"No that's not what I meant," Allison said.

"I said something offensinve earlier too," I said. "You aren't the only one."

A boy with sandy hair came over and sat down at the conrer of the table.

"Hey, " I said. "Why are you all alone?"

"the library's closed," he said.

"I know," Allison said. "I was going to check out a book about the existence of mermaids and I saw that. I was a bit annoyed. Come sit with us."

He sat down.

"I'm Ryan Carter, president of the Latin club."

"Allison Jennings, at your service secret keeper of well I can't tell you it's a secret. Just kidding. Member of the Harry Potter Fan Club."

"I'm Jason Wall, I'm in the book club and that meets every day at lunch and when it doesn't I eat in the library anyway."

"I'm Seth," Seth said. "And what in the name of Sapphire is Harry Potter?"

Allsion gasped. "You need to have someone give you copies. It's so addicting."

"If you can find a copy in Sapphirean," Lia said. "This translator only does so much and I don't know if it will work that long."

"My name is Sara," Sara told him. "And this is my best friend, Lia."

"I may sound a little uninformed," Jason said. "But what exactly is Sapphire?"

"A galaxy several light years away from here," Sara said.

"Oh, so do you three enjoy studying space? What' your favorite E.T. movie?"

"No," Seth said. "We are _from_ Sapphire."

"Really?" Jason said. "That's awesome. Why are you here."

"One," Lia said. "Do not call us E.T.; Two, I was bored so my parents told me to ask what Sara was doing so I followed her to Earth."

"My brother and I are here to visit some friends we met when we were trying to repair our planet."

Seth nodded.

**Jason**

I'd finally found people who didn't judge me for being such a nerdy person I was super cuirous about the three aliens though so I hoped I wouldn't offend them with my questions.

"So, Jason," Ryan started. "Do you speak any other languages?"

I shook my head, "Not fluently. What about you guys?"

"I attempted to learn Latin but I can't learn it," Allison said.

"English isn't our first language," Seth said. "Our galaxy has its own language."

"That explains the different language written on the English board."

"We had nothing to do with that," Lia said. "And I only speak my native language I'm just using a translator."

"Cool!" I shouted.

"What?" Lia asked. "It's not that cold in here."

"No, Lia, it means," Ryan started. "Actually, never mind."

Sara laughed at his face.

"As if you have never had difficulty with someone."

"What do you call making someone think they were helping you invade a planet?" Sara asked. "We have our own problems."

"Really?" I asked. They nodded.

"Read the book," Sara said. "Ryan, who is going to ask your dad to teach Sapphirean?"

"Not me," Ryan said. "I didn't even know he knew it. It's entirely unexpected."

"Wait, what's Sapphirean?" I asked.

"Their language," Allison said.

"That's awesome," I said. A girl walked over her and I recognized her, Ami who happened to be a very annoying bully.

"So, now the aliens and even nerds sit at this table?" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ry ka esu airav ji ro eva?" Lia said**. (Why does she hate us so much?)**

Sara shrugged.

"Ami, please leave us alone," Allison said.

"Or what?"

"I'll go get a teacher," Allison said.

Ami rolled her eyes but walked away.

"So, while your dad is still here we should go ask," Sara said.

"I'll do it," I offered.

"Okay," Ryan said. "Come on, guys."

We walked over to the teacher's lounge and saw someone who looked like an older Ryan.

"Dad, we have a question," Ryan said.

"Could you teah Sapphirean here?" I asked.

"I can try," Mr. Carter said. "Let me discuss it with the principal.

After school we found out he would be learning it.

**A/N: Two updates in 1 day? Nice. So….please review.**


End file.
